<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El Guardián by LauraMaravilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367982">El Guardián</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraMaravilla/pseuds/LauraMaravilla'>LauraMaravilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Loki, Celos, Heimdall es peligroso, M/M, Omegaverse, Triangulo amoroso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraMaravilla/pseuds/LauraMaravilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El Guardián ha encontrado su omega pero no puede reclamarlo porque es de la Realeza. ¿Debe quedarse sentado a mirar como otro se lleva lo que le pertenece?</p><p>Esta historia es tanto thorki como heimfrost porque los buenos amigos comparten.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heimdall/Loki, Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ordenó a los guardias abandonar el puesto y éstos lo obedecieron sin oponer resistencia. Heimdall no dudaba cuando era necesaria la corrección.</p><p>Cuando Loki lo vio, dejó todo, los papeles en orden como los había tomado, la pluma y el tintero y se dejó arrastrar por el hombre de armadura hasta el cuarto contiguo, más íntimo y acogedor. No hizo falta palabra, ni reconocimientos melosos, ni endulzar sus oídos, Loki quería ser poseido por  Heimdall, levantado del suelo y apoyado contra las paredes, los colchones mullidos, sobre los muebles, sentirse algo suave y débil en sus brazos.</p><p>Después de ser un quebradero de cabeza en su juventud, esta era la recompensa que Heimdall siempre había soñado desde que pudo vislumbrar por vez primera a su hermoso principe. De lejos en la intimidad. No pudo volver a verlo a los ojos sin sentir todo su cachondo cuerpo calentarse como un semental pero él sabía ser buen actor. Estuvo a salvo un tiempo hasta que Loki lo sintió en su primer calor, venirse gimoteando su nombre. Por supuesto poseía un gran autocontrol y no se acercó a incomodarlo. Eso agradó a Loki, a pesar de ser omega educado para gobernar desde el escritorio también sabía frenar sus impulsos a tiempo, hincarse, respirar hondo y esperar, armado por si las circunstancias apreciaban. Tocar el hierro y hundir y provocar la muerte de quien osara acorralarlo.</p><p>Ver a Heimdall morderse los brazos antes que marcarlo siendo un alfa dominante hizo que su corazón se desesperara. Pensó en él mucho tiempo mientras su padre reinaba y se ocupaba de los asuntos de Estado. Pasaban tanto tiempo a solas que si hubieran querido experimentar como lo hacían otros jóvenes de su edad, nadie los habría detenido ni se habría dado cuenta jamás. Pero esperaron como un acuerdo tácito en sus miradas hasta que Loki alcanzó la edad de merecer y su padre comenzó a negociar su matrimonio como si él fuera una pieza de intercambio. Preciosa y singular. Entonces vieron las posibilidades de libertad menguar y Heimdall lo decidió. </p><p>Después de un baño se apareció en el cuarto del príncipe para verlo desnudo por primera vez en persona y dejó que su cálido aroma lo convenciera de yacer con él. Dedos de miel sobre todo su cuerpo.</p><p>Por supuesto que Loki habría puesto un grito en el cielo ante cualquier otro pero estimaba tanto a Heimdall el Sensato que habría sentido acusarlo como una traición. Se habría quemado la lengua antes de hacerlo. Toda su lealtad era para con él, extrañamente, un sentimiento recíproco.</p><p>Ahora el rey estaba muerto  (circunstancias de edad, mala salud) y él se había convertido en su sucesor hábil, lenguaraz, una réplica dolorosa de su padre, con fama de tirano y persecutor pero fungía ser un monarca de luz, amable, un poeta triste e ilusionado. Heimdall había mandado a hacerle retratos con expresiones relajadas para transmitirle la sensación de paz a los plebeyos y repartió pan y vino los domingos y con eso los mantuvo un tiempo felices mientras se urdían nuevos planes.</p><p>Ser el encargado de un reino era un trabajo a todas luces desgastante, un dolor de cabeza perpetuo pero de vez en vez tenían un momento como este para llenarse de toques suaves, de besos calientes y sexo casual y rudo.</p><p>No les venía mal practicarlo, estaban los dos seguros de querer hacerlo juntos hasta el final de sus días, Heimdall era autoritario y fuerte pero a la vez un oso curioso y manso cuando de escuchar a Loki se trataba. Se amoldaban perfectamente, la piel de Loki contra Heimdall, su canto de satisfacción continuo. </p><p>La verdad era que el Guardián no estaba dispuesto a ceder su tesoro a nadie. Consideraba que nadie podría querer a Loki igual que él.</p><p>Y si alguna vez alguien así apareciera, se las tendría que ver con él.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se volvió en amargura una vez que el Consejo lo dejó salir. La bola de ancianos no veía con agrado su soltería y querían forzarlo a unirse a un noble de otra tierra. Loki se imaginó entonces unido a alguien que no fuera Heimdall, un matrimonio forzado con un viejo colérico, un abuelo calvo que apenas pudiera sostenerse en pie y entró en desesperación, una crisis de nervios ascendente. Vomitó en todo su baño y se dejó caer a pesar del socorro de sus guardias. Heimdall lo vio, impedido de hacer otra cosa, y dejó su puesto en la frontera a treinta y cuatro kilómetros de allí para rescatarlo. Cuando lo vio, ya se había tomado un sedante capaz de golpear un caballo y sonreía imaginando unicornios rosas y perros parlantes. Heimdall lo arropó y permaneció con él, indiferente hacia lo que los otros pudieran pensar de ellos. Quería protegerlo de la cizaña de la realeza, de todos, de él, de sí mismo, pensaba formas y formas de quebrantar la fortaleza del Consejo trazando un mapa para su caída. Lo único que importaba aquí era Loki, su salud, mantenerlo feliz y su lecho caliente para desahogarse de los problemas de su investidura. Oh, si él pudiera armar una coraza de fuego, quemar al resto del mundo para hacer feliz a su Loki, él lo construiría y lo alimentaría con su amor y protegería a su omega de todo el dolor y la incertidumbre. Pero él no podía hacer esto sin ensuciarse más las manos.</p><p>Ya estaban un poco sucias pero tener a Loki lo valía. Él se sabia elegido a ojos de su rey, amado y eso lo reconfortaba.</p><p>Cuando Loki despertara y lo hallara, se encontraría más seguro entre sus brazos y buscaría la forma de posponer sus tareas y pasar la mañana juntos besandose, lamiendo, mordisqueando suave y follando duro. El llanto y la risa de Loki mezclada con sus gruñidos, el alfa llenando al omega.</p><p>Saldría y entraría en él aferrandose a las almohadas, maquinando en su cabeza  los pasos a seguir. Loki se perdería en su orgasmo cuando Heimdall lo decidiera al fin. No se opondría a la recomendación del Consejo pero sería él quien eligiera el esposo que Loki merecía, si alguna vez encontrara uno digno de pedir su mano.</p><p>Cuando se lo dijo, hizo que el omega se derritiera en un abrazo, protegido por él y entrara en calor. Fue necesario trabajarlo arduamente para que su deseo disminuyera y calmara su agónico festín. Una sanadora lo sumergió en un baño, le echó compresas y le dio un té para dormir pero él siguió exigiendo la presencia de Heimdall y el Guardián tuvo que permanecer encerrado con su joven estrella complaciendolo.</p><p>Y dejándose complacer.</p><p>.......</p><p>
  <em>Al Excelentisimo Señor Jefe de la Casa de Su Majestad el Rey Odin Bohrson</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Palacio de Glađsheimr</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Excelentisimo Señor:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Con motivo del advenimiento de la edad de enlazamiento de nuestro señor Loki Laufeyson rogamos transmita a Su Majestad el Rey, nuestro más sincero deseo de contar con su presencia el próximo aniversario de las ciudades de Ålesund y Trondheim, ambas fortalezas unidas en hermandad como muestra simbólica de nuestro deseo de hallar una unión próspera y conveniente a intereses de ambos reinos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sería un auténtico honor para nosotros contar con la candidatura propuesta por Su Majestad el Rey en este acto de ofrenda. Su inestimable interés resultaría un consideramiento extraordinario a la importancia que el reino de Jotunheim merece en la región occidental así como a todo el continente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quedamos a su entera disposición.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Atentamente</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Helblindi Ymirson, miembro honorable del Consejo de Administración de Jotunheim.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su Majestad Loki Laufeyson de la casa de Laufey, Jotunheim</em>
</p><p>El anciano ordenó despachar la misiva firmada por Loki obligado antes que Heimdall se desocupara de su lecho.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>